


Protective Karl Oneshots

by xcandymuffinsx



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Quackity, Protective Karl Jacobs, nonbinary sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcandymuffinsx/pseuds/xcandymuffinsx
Summary: When you think of Karl Jacobs, you think of the sweet, goofy 22 year old who drinks a ton of monster and stays up late playing Minecraft/Jackbox right? Well when you hurt his boyfriends that “sweetness” leaves real quick.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	1. Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my protective Karl oneshot book! I hope you enjoy it! <3 
> 
> Also just so we are clear, Sapnap and Quackity are both nonbinary in this book. Both of them use he/they pronouns.
> 
> If Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity are uncomfortable with this they can dm me on my twitter (@noaskersfound) and it will be deleted immediately!

Karl was sitting with his two boyfriends, holding them close. Sapnap looked up at Karl and smiled at him. “I love you.” He mumbled. Karl planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled him closer. “Karllll!” Quackity whined, snuggling closer to him. Karl chuckled and pulled him closer as well.

The three of them were cuddling when suddenly, the power went out. Quackity shuffled closer to Karl and whimpered. “Shhh it’s okay baby, let’s go up to the bedroom.” Karl said, turning on his phone flashlight and picking up Quackity. Quackity wrapped his legs around Karls waist and his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his neck.

Sapnap stood up and held onto Karls arm, the three of them walking upstairs to the bedroom. Karl gently laid Quackity on the bed, laying down next to him. Sapnap laid on the other side of Quackity, cuddling close to him. Karl pulled the blanket over them all and pulled Quackity closer.

“I love you both.” Karl said, kissing them both on the cheek. The three of them fell asleep, holding each other.


	2. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity’s wings are broken and Karl is very protective of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on making 45 oneshots on this before moving on. Hope you enjoy it! <3

Karl was sitting with Quackity, trying to patch up his wings. “Baby how did this happen?” He asked, carefully wrapping his wings. Quackity just looked down, not answering him. Karl helped him up and walked him to their bedroom.

He carefully helped Quackity into bed before grabbing an ice pack. He got in bed next to Quackity and gently put the ice pack on his wings. Quackity hissed at the pain but soon relaxed. “Thank you Karl.” He said, smiling up at him.

Karl placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him protectively. “I love you Alex.” Karl said. Quackity smiled and laid on his chest. “I love you too Karl.” He said.


End file.
